sontailfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy of Sontail
The Legacy of Sontail is to be a sequel to Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault.It will be set around 2 - 3 years after the original game and will allow players to create their own character out of the following races:Human,Elf,Dwarf and Reptillian.It will give the Player a chance to forge their own destiny and explore the world of sontail fully (most of the world will be released in future Expansion Packs). Build up After the legendary Drakanian was slain the remainder of the Demons fled to their Homeworld and all the races celebrated their victory not knowing that the Demons still plotted against them to avenge the death of their leader.The celebrations took place in The Human City located in the southern eastern corner of the map.Meanwhile,the mysterious Reptillian creatures suffering from a drought in the western desert fled to the outskirts of the human lands with the hope of finding water,guards overlooking the outskirts for invaders saw the reptillians and headed out to tell Magerion,and the king himself went to see the Lizard-like men where doing and he saw that they meant no harm and Magerion gave the northern beach so the Reptillian race could relive the luxury of the western desert before the terrible drought. Continent and isles In the first part of the Legacy only the southern and a couple of islands in the sea will be available to explore this will be made up of The human lands,The Twilight wasteland,The Dragon wastes followed by the The Sunken Foothills(which is being disturbed by the dragons from the east destroying the dam allowing the sea to flood the foothills) then the swamp (Name not fully came up with yet) and the western desert.The Isles to the north will be The Maginsong Isle,which belongs to the the elves,and the Dwarven Isle. Weapon and Armour types The sontail legacy brings many new weapons and armour depending on the class will decide what type of armour the player will wield and the race decides how the armour will look on the character. Armour *Light Armour (Cloth) mostly wizards will wear this and it will make their stat boost go up including mana and health on some occasions. *Sturdy Armour (Leather) Assasains/Rangers will wear this placing their primary stats (Agility and Stamina) up from 7 - about 200+. *Medium Armour (Chainmail) Warriors below 30 - 50 will wield this untill they can learn to wear Plate it will put their stat boost up roughly 10 - 300 *Heavy Armour (Plate) Best and Strongest armour in the game Warriors will wield this around after 30 - 50 and will up the wielder's primary stats (Strength and Power) up majorly. *Shields:Warriors will be the only class able to wield a shield and will increase defense 50 - 200 (100 - 500 if kiteshield). Weapons Weapons will be the primary way to deal damage (Punching or kicking will do damage but not as much as using weapons) and boost your stats.The Boosts on these is only some of the minimum maximum may be added. *Axe: balanced damaged and speed.Depending if the weapon is one-handed or two-handed you can dual wield axes,but not all of them.Boosts stats roughly 20 - 350. *Greataxe: Heavy damage and slow speed.Greataxes are always two handed and therefore will not be dual wieldable.Boosts Stats for about 100 - 400 making them quite useful. *Sword: medium damage and fast speed.Can be two or one-handed and will therefore be able to be dual wield them.Boosts stats 50 - 200 *Greatsword: Greater damage than a normal sword and medium speed.Only a phew will be dual wieldable but most will be two-handed *Mace:Heavy damage and slightly faster speed than that of the Greataxe.Some may be one-handed but not dual wieldable,and others will be two-handed. *Bow:Medium Damage and fast speed requires arrows to shoot which will cost depending on what type of the arrow will cost a silver at the minimum and about 5 gold at the maximum (some may be obtainable through quests and dungeons).Boosts stats 10 - 150.(Assasains/Rangers can wield these). *Longbow: Best type of bow slightly more damage than the normal bow and medium speed.Will boost stats 50 - 300 (Only Rangers will be able to wield these bows). *Staff:Heavy Damage and medium speed.Wizards can only wield staffs.Will boost spell casting damage and stats by 100 - 500 and damage depending on level will boost at the following:Minimum 10 - 20,Maximum 500 - 5000 *Dagger:Low damage and fast speed.Boosts stats for about 50 - 400. these are always one-handed (and since when do you see an assasain with a two-handed dagger?) *Spear:Heavy damage slow speed.Boosts stats for roughly 100 - 500.Always two-handed.One of the most powerful weapon types.(Warriors only) *Gun:Medium Damage and speed.Requires bullets to fire.Boosts stats 100 - 400 Races Despite all of the new weapons and armour the Legacy allows you to create your own character.From the peaceful ways of the human to the glory of the reptillian the fate of your character is up to you! * Human:One of the most youngest and most powerful races that ever lived in Sontail but they were originally refugees from the castle that is now in ruins in the swamplands neighbouring the western desert.After it came under attack by the trolls they fled as the castle went into ruin.After that crisis,the humans went searching for a new home and under command of a young king Magerion they found a plain and their they decided to start rebuilding their once glorious empire. *Elf:One of the oldest and most proud races in all of Sontail,they have been in Sontail for aslong as the ancient descriptions have said.It is thought that they are descended from the Gods but that is not true despite the fact they have such a powerful empire,And their King despite being "The Chosen One" after recieving the Sword of Gods.They have named their mighty Kingdom The Golden Kingdom and the elves have no thirst for war. *Dwarf:One of the most glorious races and unfortunately despite they have great fighting skills they tend to spend half their life drinking beer.The Dwarves once stood with the races of Sontail but after the war against the demons most of the Dwarves were killed and the leader:Talrune had enough and locked him and the remainder of his kind away in his city carved into the mountains but after the city has been invaded by the brutal trolls and now have the need to open the gates of their city once more. *Reptillian:lizard like creatures that walks like a man but has the appearance of a lizard originally they came from the western desert untill a tree in the swamp lands next to the desert is the source of the mysterious Oasis a tree next to the part of the water that flows into the desert fell down in an earthquake and therefore blocked the water and placed the glorious reptillian race,into a terrible drought and ever since they have been searching for a land to get help to get their water back.